More than friendship
by Ondesxavier
Summary: Gojyo thinks about the nature of his relation with Hakkai. Is it frienship ? Love ? Or something else. Can contain some yaoi... still not sure about it.


**More than Friendship**

_Hi guys... That's it, my first attemp to publish a fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it  
-Ondesxavier_

Disclaimer : Saiyuki is Minekura kazuya's property. I'm just playing with it ;)

**Chapter 1 Tired... no exhausted**

Even during summer time, it wasn't very exciting to sleep outside around a small camp fire. The ground was hard, humid and not comfortable compare to a soft and warm inn bed. But there was no inn near the place... not even a small village. Just forests, deserts and mountains.

No inn meant also no privacy. All of them were sleeping around the fire, on a tiny bedroll. All together. Sometime they were sleeping in the jeep but tonight, Hakuryu was given a break and was now resting beside his master, sleeping soundlessly.

The night birds and insects all around were making noises, keeping Gojyo awake. He sighted. It was the seventh day they were forced to sleep outside, under the moon and the stars. It could have been worst. It could have rained. But it could have been better if they were in a inn.

He sighted again, sitting. He needed a smoke but he had only two left. "We should reach the next city in two days" Hakkai had told them tonight. Two days without cigarettes, could he handle it ? Could Sanzo, who was becoming short also, could handle it ? Surely not. The next two days would be long and maybe they would have to push Hakkai to drive all night long just to reach the city sooner.

Hakkai. He was just leaning beside him. Gojyo only had to extend his arm to touch his friend's head. To poor guy. He had barely finished eating before falling asleep. The last week had been rough. Too many yokai attacks, too many wounds to heal, too many fights between the three other travelers and too many long days driving on difficult roads, trying not to get lost. Fuck. At that moment, Gojyo just realized how much pressure they were all putting on his friend. They had Hakkai do everything around them: driving, cooking, shopping, and healing.

Gojoy looked at him. His arms were fold close to his body, his hands acting as a pillow. His face was calm but his lips, slightly opened, were trembling along with his shivering body. He was cold. Without any hesitation, Gojyo just took his own blanket and pull it over Hakkai. He then put some wood in the dying fire to get some more heat around.

Hakkai seemed to be more comfortable but after a minute or two, his face took an expression of fear and soft panic. He had some little spasms and was mumbling something that Gojyo could not understand. He stood up and sat just beside his friend, passing a hand through his hair and the other resting against the other's shoulder. "Shh. You having nightmare, 'kai." He said softly. He shook him off a little so Hakkai would awake just enough to get away from the nightmare and go back to sleep.

It worked, like it had always worked... since the fist night he had brought him home, wounded. Hakkai have had nightmares nearly every night, while he was still Cho Gonou, but Hakkai had those too sometimes. Every time, Gojyo had been there for him, unnoticed. He knew what his friend needed; a simple touch, a contact with someone he trusted and he had always been there for that purpose. He would always been there for his best friend. It was his first real friend and he would sell his own soul just to keep him with him.

The short time they had lived together in the small house was the best memory he had. Endless nights of talking, playing cards or just being together in the same room was moments he would cherish forever. What would happened once they would be back after their journey to the West ? Everyday, he would think of it. Would they go their separate ways or would they stay together like before ?

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he wanted to keep Hakkai for himself, keeping him close so they would never get separated. He was attached to him, more than anyone could ever tough. And, deep inside him, he knew Hakkai felt the same. He saw it many times.

After that fight with Shin Issou, Hakkai had felt so responsible for what had happened, for hurting him. That night, when everyone one had fallen asleep, they had took a walk together. They had realize how close they had been to loose one another and it had scared the hell out of them. That night, under the soft moonlight, they had hold each other close, so close it hurt. By that embrace, they had pledge their friendship. But looking at it now, Gojyo thought it was more than friendship. Was it ... love ? Could he love another man ? Gojyo, the girl flirting ero-kappa ?

He smirked. He shouldn't think too much. He tough about going back to his bedroll but he changed his mind. He put his back against the tree behind him and gently lift Hakkai's head on his legs. He continued passing his hands trough the other's hairs, massaging slowly so he could relax.

Goku suddenly started snoring loudly, startling him. The boy was on his back, his mouth wide open, making irritating noises that threatened to awake Hakkai. Pissed off, Gojyo looked around and found a pair of socks in his bag next to him. "Uruse, bakazaru , he said, making a ball with the socks and throwing it gently in the boy's mouth. Goku didn't wake up and the socks stopped him from snoring.

But it was too late. Hakkai had woke up. "Gojyo , he questioned, seeing he was resting on his friend's lap.

"Go back to sleep, 'kai. You need it"

"But what about you ?"

" Can't sleep. I'll just stay here and catch up tomorrow in the jeep."

Sign of Hakkai's tiredness, he didn't say anything and went back to sleep. Gojyo had seen those emerald eyes for only a few second but it was enough to guess that Hakkai wasn't tired. He was exhausted.


End file.
